syus_universe_responsibilitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hateful
Hateful is the second RES of Anger. Overview Hateful is the second person to be responsible in handling anger related emotions and feelings, the first being her mother; Rhodium. Backstory Hateful was created with Hate after the tragedy of their mother. Originally created to help Rhodium cope with her sadness, Hateful ended up replacing her mother's position instead at an early age. Years spent under the training of Platinum, Hateful quickly became one of the most strongest RES among them. Personality Hateful is known to be a short tempered person, unlike her brother. She is seen to be harsh towards weak RES, most notably Beatriz to the point where it looks like she's bullying her. This however are soon to revealed that she does such acts in order to protect her from danger, plus the fact that Beatriz is the third RES of Joy. She also doesn't want to be attached to her, so if she's gone, she won't be as sad as Das. She has the fear of losing anyone close to her after witnessing similar things happen to those around her, which explains why she isolate herself from others. Because of the lack of her mother's presence, Hateful became distraught for life and doesn't know how to show affection to others, even Platinum. Smiling a rather threatening smile instead of a genuine looking one Occasionally, Hateful shows her softer side such as not having the heart to harm animals and when her niece is around. Appearance Abilities Relationships Platinum Hateful sees Platinum as her mother figure and a superior. Despite this however, they hardly shows affection to each other, often coming out as an awkward interaction as neither of them is open about it. They are shown to be distant emotionally, as Hateful quickly apologizes for calling her "mom" and fully respect her. [[Hateful|'Hate']] Hateful is close with her brother. They often train and patrol together. They occasionally fight with each other, indicating they have a normal brother-sister sibling relationship. [[Das|'Das']] Hateful is close friends with Das. She is protective over her and watch others who are related to her, even her own brother before they got married. She even warned Hate to take a great care of Das. They are seen to have a sister like relationship. [[Beatriz|'Beatriz']] Hateful acts harsh and cold towards Beatriz. Deep inside, she greatly cares about her despite distancing herself from her to not get attached. Cacti Cacti is Hateful's pet cactus feline. She loves her greatly. Trivia * Before the making of the RES, Hateful is supposed to be the guardian of the universe along with Das, under the name of AnNur. * Hateful and Das originally has extra eyes. She had six eyes. * Before her final development, Hateful, Das and Beatriz was at the same age. * Hateful's real name is Adamantia, but the creator likes to call her by her early name version. The same goes to Hate. ** Her real name Adamantia is actually referring to the mineral Adamantite, since her mother's name is Rhodium. Unlike Hate, his real name is not changed and completely refers to the mineral. * Originally, Hateful had a pet snake. But SYU ironically made a mistake of Hateful having exotic food taste and eating snakes. ** Later on in the comic, she scrapped both ideas completely since Hateful has a catti as pet instead. However, dead snakes can be seen in some places such as the kitchen as an easter egg referring to this idea. * In SYU's Instagram, Hateful can be seen to have some sort of romantic relationship with other person's character in an art collab, which later on became official as seen in some sketches. It is unknown if this still remains until now. * Hateful is SYU's most favorite character in the comic. She likes her angry attitude. Gallery